Yeah!
by supersophieuh
Summary: Tsuzuki est étrange. Tsuzuki est bizarre. Tsuzuki a une nouvelle lubie... le titre n'aide pas du tout! ONE SHOT


**Yeah, j'ai fini ****mes examens hier!!! (ok, techniquement c'était avant-hier vu qu'il est 2h du mat', mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?!)**

**Pour fêter ça (comme y avait quelque chose à fêter, je me suis bien plantéeT_T) j'ai décidé d'écrire n'importe quoi…yeah !!! **_**(Yeah, l'influence Deidara, Yeah !)**_

**Donc, avant-hier j'était en train de réviser (siiii c'est vrai) mon cours, j'était à la bourre, crevée, excitée et complètement pètée (comme d'habitude quoiXD) et un délire ****avec Yatsumi m'est revenu et j'ai commencer à trippé dessus (au lieu de bosser donc) …et voila le résultat !**

**Faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe, je sais que je suis pas douée…**

**DISCLAIMER : et non je n'ai fait ni l'anime (Yami No Matsuei), ni les persos… j'ai même piqué une idée à ma sœur (celle de la référence au dessin animé…vous verrez) !**

_(SALUUUUUUUUT, moi c'est Yatsumi__ ,je suis la sœur de l'auteur !!!_

_Je suis là pour dire que quand dans le texte vous voyez des commentaires en italique et entre _

_( ), ça veut dire que c'est un commentaire de MOI !!!)_

**Waaaaah, Yatsu'**** a piraté ma fic' !!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hisoka rentra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier avant de s'asseoir à coté de celui-ci.

- « Tsuzuki ? » demanda-t-il

- « Mmmmh »

- « Quel est le programme ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir (1) ? »

- « La même chose que nous faisons tous les soirs Pinky (2); essayer de dominer le monde ! » _(Tu m'as piqué mon idée…è_é)_

- « … Heuuu, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que nous faisons tous les soirs… »

- « Ce qui prouve que tu n'a pas été très attentif dernièrement! »

Hisoka observa quelques instants son partenaire. Non seulement il avait l'air sérieux, mais également très joyeux et content de lui…

- « Tsuzuki…tu es sur que tu te sens bien ? »

- « Ben oui pourquoi ? » répondit-il, étonné.

Ce fut alors qu'Hisoka remarqua une tasse dans les mains de l'autre Shinigami.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta tasse ? Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

- « Je sais pas exactement… une sorte de chocolat chaud.

En tout cas c'est trooooooooooooop bon ! »

_(J'ai cru qu'il y aurait écrit : « #1 Meanie » dessus…)_

- « … Et où tu l'as trouvé ? »

- « Watari me l'a donné »

- « Watari hein...» grommela le jeune homme, suspicieux tout à coup.

- « Ouiiiiii, c'était un cadeau pour mon anniversaire !!! »

- « … Mais heu…Tsuzuki… Ce n'est absolument pas ton anniversaire…

Tu en a conscience n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Hééééééééééé mais ouiiii, tu as raison !!!

HA HA HA !! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide parfois, Watari ! »

- « Haha ! Très stupide en effet », ironisa Hisoka « Bon, donne-moi cette tasse maintenant. »

- « Tu veux goûter, toi aussi ?

T'a raison, c'est trooooooooooop bon ! »

- « CERTAINEMENT PAS !

Maintenant arrête de discuter et donne moi cette tasse »

Joignant l'action à la parole, Hisoka se jeta sur le brun avec la ferme intention de lui arracher la tasse des mains. C'était sans conter sur ce dernier bien décidé à conserver sa précieuse mixture.

- « Noooooon, c'est maaaa tasse !!! » geignit-il, s'y accrochant désespérément !

Malheureusement pour lui, Hisoka fut plus rapide, ressortit bientôt victorieux du combat et s'extirpa de la nuée (une nuée de deux personnes yeah _(Yeah !)_) en exhibant fièrement la tasse en question (dont, Oh, miracle, pas une goutte de liquide ne s'était échappée _(ça doit être une tasse pour bébé, tu sais : fermée avec juste une petite tute pour boire…)_).

- « Rends-moi ça, c'est pas a toi, t'a pas le droit ! »

Ignorant les protestations furieuses qui lui étaient adressées, Hisoka examina le liquide. Il était brunâtre et assez épais, ressemblant effectivement étonnamment à du chocolat chaud.

Mais en respirant les effluves étranges qui s'en échappaient, il eu la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas...

Il adressa un « ne bouge pas d'ici et attend-moi, je reviens » à son partenaire (encore très choqué), avant de se diriger vers la porte. Watari allait avoir quelques explications à fournir !

************************************************

- « WATARI »

La porte de son bureau ouverte à la volée et son nom braillé sur un ton peu amical sortir le scientifique de son travail (3).

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Tsuzuki ? »

- « Aaah, alors tu remarqué une modification dans son comportement ?

Finalement le projet aura été une réussite ! »

Le blond rayonnait, visiblement très satisfait.

- « Le projet !? Quel projet ? »

- « Depuis quelques temps maintenant je travaille sur une substance qui devrait permettre d'

améliorer le travail de Tsuzuki : le rendre plus attentif, réceptif, concentré, concerné et

agir sur son horloge interne pour accroître sa ponctualité. Je voulais simplement prouver

(et lui prouver) que c'était possible. »

- « Et bien visiblement c'est impossible ; ça n'a pas marché du tout…

Il agit de manière bizarre et idiote… »

Watari leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- « Hé alors, en quoi ça diffère de d'habitude ?? » il était à présent extrêmement perplexe.

- « Non, c'est bien pire que d'habitude !

Et en plus il a décidé de dominer le monde… »

- « Il a décidé DE QUO-»

Mais le vacarme provoqué par une nouvelle ouverture violente de la porte (presque enfoncée cette foi-ci) l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

Un Tsuzuki surexcité fit irruption dans la salle en hurlant :

- « WAATAARIIIIIII !!! Il faut absolument que tu me redonne de ta boisson parce qu'

Hisoka a… » Il s'interrompu, apercevant le jeune homme « HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hisoka tu est la ! »

- « Tsuzuki ! Tu n'était pas censé m'attendre dans ton bureau !?»

- « Heu oui mais je heu… » Commença à bégayer ledit sujet de tant de reproches.

- « Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour arriver tellement longtemps après moi?

Si tu avais l'intention de venir ici, pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti juste après mon départ ? »

- « Je SUIS partis juste après toi, mais les couloirs sont très long et il y en beaucoup et je me

suis perdu. En plus, ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger et de changer de place »

Watari et Hisoka n'eurent que le temps d'échanger un regard appuyé avant qu'il ne reparte de plus belle :

- « Bon, de toute façon, tout ça c'est pas très important. Ce qui compte, Watari, c'est que tu

Nous fournisses très vite plein de ton délicieux chocolat magique !!!

On en aura besoin pour prendre des forces en vue de la conquête du monde !!

Bon y nous faut un plan : Hisoka, tu t'occupes de Tokyo et moi je prend Paris. Quand tu

auras fini, tu monteras sur la Tour de Tokyo et tu me ferras des signes. Je serai sur la Tour

Eiffel. Il faudra faire bien attention de regarder dans la même direction !!! »

Toujours aussi passionné il s'approcha de Watari.

- « Toi, tu te rendra au Pole Nord »

Puis, se rapprochant de son oreille, il continua plus doucement :

- « Fait bien attention au pingouins ; ils sont vicieux. Emmène les poulets avec toi pour

Négocier. » puis encore plus bas « Ca te ferra aussi une réserve au as où… » _(et ça, c'est l'influence d'Excel !)_

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un long silence lors duquel le pauvre Watari resta pétrifié et sans voix et Hisoka se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. _(Comme moi !?)_

Soudain, Tsuzuki brisa le silence, semblant se rappeler d'un fait essentiel.

- « Où est Tatsumi ? » déclara t'il, avant de se lancer activement à sa recherche dans la pièce, commençant son introspection _(ouah, le moooooooot !) _par le dessous du bureau (4)

Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant qu'Hisoka se décide à parler :

- « Tu vois ! »

- « Oui, effectivement, c'est assez… »

- « WATARIII, comment ça s'ouvre ? »

Tsuzuki venait apparemment de découvrir le baril dans lequel se trouvait le reste de la substance qui avait déjà provoqué tant de dégâts…

- « Ha, c'est très facile, il y à une espèce de robinet sur le gauche. Tu tourne et tu… »

- « WATARI ! NON ! Ne l'aide pas à en reprendre ! Regarde dans quel état il est avec à

peine une demi tasse ! Imagine comment il sera après avoir vidé le baril !!»

- « Mais ça promet d'être marrant !!! »

- « Pas Question !

Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce truc… »

- « C'est dommage, il y en a beaucoup et les effets sont intéressant… Il doit bien y avoir une

manière constructive d'utiliser ce qu'il reste ! »

- « …

J'ai peut-être une idée… »

************************************************

Ce matin, comme chaque matin, le docteur Muraki se rendait à son travail (5).

Mais ce matin ne serait définitivement pas comme tous les matins !

- « SAAALU_T_ TOUT LE MOOOOOOONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et tout le monde se retourna d'un même mouvement pour regarder un spectacle très étrange .

Des murmures commencèrent à fuser dans la pièce où règnait un silence de _p_lomb (6).

- « Depuis quand il porte des chemises hawaïennes ? »

- « Est-ce que c'est un short ? »

- « Et des tongs… »

- « Ses cheveux sont… BLEU FLUO !!! »

Muraki ne paru pas se soucier le moins du monde des commentaires à son sujet et se contenta de brailler :

- « QUI VEUT FAIRE UN BOWLING LES GARS !!! JE SERAI LE PREMIER ARRIVE !!! »

Puis il sorti, aussi vite u'il était venu, se dirigea vers le bowling le plus proche.

Dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, c'était le silence qui régnait à nouveau.

Tout le monde échangeait des regards incrédules, pensant qu'après tout, le docteur ne fumait peut-être pas que des cigarettes… !

FIN

**1/** Oui ils travaillent le soir aussi maintenant (quelle tortionnaire je fais^^)

**2/** Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est une référence à un dessin animé. Je sais, pour faire

comme dans le dessin animé, j'aurais du écrire « Minus » (puisqu'en français c'est « Minus et Cortex »), mais j'ai de bonnes raisons d'avoir agit comme ça :

* Ca aurait été méchant quand même…

* Je trouve que « Pinky » (le nom dans la version anglaise (« Pinky and The Brain ») sonne mieux.

* « Pinky » me fait penser à Marik qui est toujours en train de dire « Binky Boy » dans « Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridget Serie » (si vous connaissez pas aller voir, c'est trooooooooooop bon…heu bien.C'est trop marrant !!! (c'est une parodie, c'est sur youtube…mais c'est en anglais !)).

**3/** Travail consistant en on ne sait pas quoi et on ne veut pas le savoir. Un truc bizzare,

c'est suffisant à savoir.

**4/** Oui, bien sûr, Tatsumi adoooore se cacher sous les bureaux et dans les coins sombres…

**5/** Ok, on ne sait pas où ni avec qui il travail, mais bon, on disait qu'il travaillait quelque part, avec des gens.

**6/** Entre parenthèse, ne me demandez pas comment ils sont arrivés à lui faire boire le produit. Encore une fois on ne sait pas et on ne veut pas le savoir. En trafiquant la tuyauterie, en volant toutes ses bouteilles d'eau minérales (…mmmh, ça parait douteux…). Le principal, c'est qu'ILS L'ON FAIT !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ouf, voila, c'est fini…ça ma presque tué !**** (et une nuit blanche, une !)**

**Bon alors, dans ma tête au début, c'était tout bien et ça me faisait tout marrer (en même temps, j'était un peu pètée et en plus j'ai un humour un peu pourri…) et finalement, ça a pas tourné comme je le pensais (j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si long (ça m'a pris un temps fouT_T) et que j'utiliserais des phrases aussi tarabiscotées°_°)…mais bon je doit avouer que je l'aime encore bien quand même !**

**C****'était ma première fic', j'espère que c'est pas trop pourris (non, ça peut pas, y a Tsuzuki dedansXD) et le principal, c'est F.I.N.I.**

**J'espère aussi que j'ai pas fait trop de OOC (enfin, quand y ont pris la potion ça compte plus, c'est justifié hein^^) mais bon, j'ai pas trop l'habitude et je connaît pas super bien le manga (mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'Hisoka qui engueule Watari…pauv' Watari d'ailleurs, tout le monde lui crie après…****).**

**J'ai eu du mal à trouver le titre aussi…(1****e**** mot de la page… trouvé grâce à mon ordi).**

**Et oui, le mot « introspection » n'était pas du tout approprié…mais ça sonnait bienT_T.**

**Bon je vais peut-être m'arrêter là, j'ai déjà écrit beaucoup trop (quand je ****démarre, je sais plus m'arrêterTTT_TTT).**

**Au moins je me serai tapé un bon délire et je suis contente d'avoir été jusqu'au bout ;-).**

**Salut ! **


End file.
